


Have a Cigar

by lemoneyes



Series: MGS Summer Games [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoneyes/pseuds/lemoneyes
Summary: Kaz takes Big Boss for a nice walk on the beach.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: MGS Summer Games [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884526
Kudos: 7





	Have a Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on art by @sun_god_rising on twitter, which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/sun_god_rising/status/1293014990526353408/photo/1)!

"Kaz, is this really necessary?" Snake was trudging along behind his blonde underling, a frown tugging at the edges of his mouth. Kaz had insisted that they take a walk along the beach during their time off, saying it would be "relaxing." What he failed to mention was that he was clearly not sober. Of course, every time Snake asked, he vehemently denied it, claiming he was just a tad bit out of it due to lack of sleep. He decided to let it go for the time being and try to enjoy their walk through the most annoying substance known to man: sand.

Kaz was walking a few paces ahead, presumably trying to feign sobriety by keeping up the pace. However, he was very clearly also struggling to drag his feet through the white sand. Every few steps, his boots would get caught and he was stumble before quickly regaining his footing. Each time, he would glance over his shoulder towards Snake, then continue as if nothing had happened. 

As they neared the treeline at the other end of the beach, Kaz slowed his pace, then came to a halt. Snake stopped a few feet behind him, tilting his head curiously. Perhaps whatever was in Kaz's system had finally gotten to him. However, when his companion turned around, he was surprised to see a cigar in his hand. 

"I got you a gift." Kaz reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of cigar scissors. He carefully clipped the end before handing it over to his boss. 

Snake looked between Kaz and the cigar, then took it, placing it between his lips. "What's this for?" he mumbled through the bundle of tobacco.

"No reason in particular," the younger man responded with a shrug. He flipped open his lighter, bringing the flame to the end of the cigar. Once lit, Kaz tucked the small metal lighter back into his pocket. He watched Snake puff the cigar in silence, a smile tugging at his lips. He lifted his hand and plucked the cigar from Snake's mouth, watching closely as he blew out a cloud of smoke. 

Noticing the drop of his guard, Snake reached up and pulled the sunglasses from Kaz's face. As he suspected, his companion's blue eyes were bloodshot and, with the reduced distance between him, the smell of weed became much more obvious. "You're high as a kite, aren't you?" 

Kaz didn't answer him. Instead, he closed the gap between them, dropping the cigar as he pressed himself against Snake. He wrapped his arms around his neck, then leaned up and planted a firm kiss on Snake's lips. 

Snake returned the kiss and, after a few moments of mutual smooching, pulled back to look at Kaz. He let out a laugh, then leaned down to grab his still lit cigar. Snake blew a bit of sand off of it, then placed it back between his teeth. "Kaz, you didn't have to get high and take me to the beach to kiss me. We could've easily done that on Mother Base, and we wouldn't have to deal with sand." 

"To be honest, I didn't plan for this at all." 

"Why am I not surprised to hear that you brought me out here without a plan?" Despite his tone, there was a playful glint in his narrowed eyes. Snake clicked his tongue and turned around, heading back in the direction they'd come from. "Let's just get off this damn beach."


End file.
